


I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth

by finesharp



Series: Incision [7]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth

Oh no. Hell no. No way in hell was I getting stood up by Nathan fucking Wallace.

Was I?

Nathan had said he had to stay late for a consult with pop's pet songbird, but that shouldn't have taken this long. I'd had two beers and an entire order of avocado rolls already - plus a couple of cups of sake, but they hardly counted, they were so small.

I was tired of fucking waiting. I paid for the food and left a big tip for the cute Japanese waitress, then jumped in my car outside. I'd only been to Nathan's place once before, but the address was still in the GPS memory so it only took a minute to pull up directions and about twenty minutes to get there.

Nathan's building was an older one and I was able to go straight up to his apartment. I paused outside; I could hear someone moving inside the apartment. Maybe he'd forgotten about me? Stupid fuck. He didn't answer when I knocked on the door so I popped the lock with my switchblade and went in.

The small living room was just as crowded as it had been the last time, but it was empty. The noise, louder now, was coming from the bedroom.

Maybe he was getting laid. That could be fun; if she was a good sport I figured I'd forgive him for skipping out on me.

I took off my jacket and draped it over the couch before turning down the short hallway and reaching for the doorknob. The door was a little ajar so I pushed it open slowly. His bed was against the opposite wall, so all I could see was his feet hanging off the bed and her back as she rode him. From what I could see, though, she was a hot little bitch. I unbuckled my belt and stepped up to the edge of the bed, slipping my arms around to cup her tits.

She turned, surprised, and I jumped back.

"Marni! What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled at her.

"Luigi?" she asked, confused, as she slid off of Nathan.

He fought to sit up. "Luigi, what are you doing here? How did you get in my apartment?"

"I came over to see why you fucking stood me up. I didn't think I'd find you fucking my dad's girlfriend!"

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry, I completely forgot," Nathan stammered.

"Forgot what?" Marni asked.

"Luigi and I were supposed to meet for dinner," he mumbled.

She looked at me, then studied his bare chest for a minute. "That's where all these came from, isn't it?" She ran her fingers over the nearly-healed scars.

Nathan nodded, looking... I didn't like the look on his face. Too soft.

"Can we focus on the part where you're fucking my dad's girlfriend? I don't think we really fucking discussed that part," I snapped at them.

"You walked in on us, Luigi," Marni said, her voice carrying the snipped tone she used when she was mad. "Not to mention you felt me up."

"If I'd known it was that easy, I'd have fucking done it sooner," I grumbled.

"I am _not_ that easy," she told me.

"I didn't say you were fucking easy - but I did just walk in on you fucking the shit out of your best friend's doctor. You feeling bad about it, Marni?"

She blushed but didn't let her eyes waver. "I never figured you for the old-fashioned type, Luigi."

"I'm not, but I'd love to see how Pop'll feel."

Marni stood and started reaching for her clothes. "You want to know why everyone thinks you're an asshole, Luigi? Because you are one." She wrapped her jacket around her and started out the door.

"I'm not the bitch fucking my stepson's boyfriend," I snapped at her. "Isn't it bad enough that he's cradle-robbing you? You going after Pavi next since you won't touch me?"

"Boyfriend?" I heard Nathan ask from the bed behind me.

When she turned back, the surprise on Marni's face was genuine. "I didn't realize he was your boyfriend, Luigi."

"You didn't fucking ask, I bet."

"He said he wasn't seeing anyone."

I spun. "Nathan! What the fuck?"

"You-you've never said... never called me your boyfriend," Nathan stumbled over the words. "And you didn't want your father to know. So I assumed..."

"Assumed it was okay to fuck my dad's girlfriend!"

"Luigi, calm down," Marni said.

Nathan shrugged, "She hit on me, I assumed it was an open relationship."

"It is, essentially," Marni replied.

"You've been going out with Mag, taking her home, so I assumed we were an open relationship, too," he continued.

"Don't bring up Mag."

"Why not?"

"Just... don't. Look, I don't care if you fuck other people, Nathan. I don't know why you're hung up about it, but if you want to fuck her, that's fine. Just, for the love of god, don't piss Pop off."

"Do you think he'd fire me for that?"

I laughed. "Depends on his mood and how he finds out. He might not care, he might do something worse than fire you. Don't let him walk in on you, you know?"

"I'd like to think I'm not that careless."

"I walked in on you," I pointed out.

"Your father is a great deal less likely to come by my apartment without warning."

"You fucking _stood me up_."

"And I apologized for it. I didn't exactly schedule it."

Marni shook her head. "I think I'd better go. You two need to work this out between yourselves."

"Not going to ask me not to tell Pop?" I asked her.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, Luigi," she said, her voice calm again. "I hope I don't regret it." This time she went straight out, and I heard the door close behind her.

"She knows I won't," I muttered after her, but I wasn't all that sure.

"Am I really your boyfriend?"

"Fuck, Nathan, don't ask me that right now."

"I think it's about time I asked you." Nathan shook his head and sat down. "This isn't really about Marni, is it?"

"It's _entirely_ about Marni! Have you heard a fucking thing I've said?" I reached for my knife, letting the weight reassure me. Why wouldn't Nathan listen? God.

Nathan looked up at me. "I want to talk about us. Whether this relationship means anything. I think I love Marni-"

I cut him off, unable to take it anymore. "I think you'd better leave."

"Luigi, this is my apart-"

"Get the fuck out." My hand was wrapped around the hilt of my knife so tight it was shaking and it was all I could do not to touch him. I didn't think I'd be able to stop myself if I did, and if anything happened to him, Pop would want an explanation.

Of course, I could just tell him that I'd walked in on Nathan and Marni, but I didn't really want to be there if - when he found out about that.

Nathan started to say something else and I just glared at him. I realized he'd never really seen me lose my fucking temper. We'd argued, sure, but I fought with everyone. This was different, and he had no fucking idea.

Next time I fucked somebody more than once, I'd make damn sure they understood what they were dealing with.

"Calm down, Luigi," he said.

"I am calm. I am so fucking calm right now. The measure of how calm I am is that my knife is not hilt-deep in your fucking face."

He hesitated. Maybe it was finally getting through to him.

Maybe not. The next thing I knew, his fist was slamming into my jaw.

"What the shit?" I was too surprised to react.

"God help me, Luigi, if you cost me-"

"If I cost you what, you son of a bitch?"

"She could save me! You don't care, but she could!"

"What are you even fucking talking about?" I asked, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to distract him while I punched him in the stomach. I figured it wasn't really a fair fight, what with my brass knuckle implants, but he'd asked for it.

There was something foreign in his eyes when Nathan looked back up at me, but before he could act, I was hitting him again, in the face this time, knocking him back against the bed. He landed against the mattress and looked back at me, spitting a mouthful of blood on my shoes.

"All you ever do is tease out my dark side," Nathan said. "She made it quiet."

I couldn't help laughing. "Oh for fuck's sake, Nathan. You liked that shit."

He said something, barely more than a whisper. I asked him to repeat it. "I didn't know there was anything else."

"Fuck you, Nate. I don't want to hear it."

"Fine." He stood back up and punched me again. "You never listen to me anyway."

"I listen to you all the fucking time." I slammed my steel-toed oxford into his shin. "I just don't give you the answers you want to hear." He bent forward and I grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back and pinning him against the mattress.

The shadow that had been in his eyes dissipated, and there was only fear in them. Disgusted with myself, I stood up.

"Do you feel better?" Nathan asked without getting up.

"No." I rubbed my face and frowned. "I'm going to have a hell of a black eye tomorrow. Do you?"

"Not at all." He stared at the ceiling before continuing. "I guess it's over then, huh?"

"It doesn't have to be," I told him. "I like a good fight once in a while. Keeps you on your toes. But you sounded pretty sure about what you wanted." I looked at the door she'd left through. "Does she feel the same way?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." He didn't look at me.

I left before I had to hear any more of his shit. I swore under my breath during the entire ride home, checking my bruising eye in the rearview mirror and grumbling under my breath. This was not fucking worth it anymore. Nathan was a really good fuck, but maybe - and wasn't this a novel thought? - maybe a good fuck wasn't enough.

When I got back to the penthouse, I wanted nothing more than a hot shower and bed.

So of course, Pop was on his way out for the evening, Marni in tow. I swore and kept my head down, hoping he was in a hurry.

"Luigi."

Of course, the one fucking time I want him to ignore me.

"Have you been fighting again?"

I looked up at him, letting my gaze slip to Marni next to him. She avoided my eyes.

"Sorry, Pop. Won't happen again."

"It had better not." He led his fiancee outside. Marni looked back at me, worry on her face, and she still wouldn't look me in the fucking eye.

Let her think what she wanted to. It didn't fucking matter anyway. I didn't care what anyone thought - not her and not Pop and definitely not fucking Nathan. They could call me whatever they fucking wanted. All I wanted was a shower. The rest of the world could fall apart later. When it did, I resolved to fucking laugh at all of them.


End file.
